


"You saw them."

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [23]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Scarred Mark, Scars, asexual Mark, concerned jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Twenty-Three: Jack sees Mark's scars





	"You saw them."

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I know this one is a bit heavy, but I hope it's not too bad.

The first time Jack caught sight of them, he was shocked. Seeing those white lines running down his boyfriend’s upper arms...it was concerning. Mark had always been strong. He always had a bright smile on his face, no matter the situation. Mark was the person Jack came to when he was feeling down or just upset in general. Seeing those scars...it wasn’t something he expected. 

Nonetheless, Jack didn’t ask about them. They’d been dating only for two months and the most physical they’d gotten were brief make out sessions on the couch in Mark’s apartment. So Jack forgot about them, pushed the image of those lines to the back of his mind, telling himself that Mark would explain when he felt comfortable. 

The second time Jack saw them, he realized they weren’t only on Mark’s upper arms, but his thighs as well. It was a hot day and Jack had surprised Mark by arriving at his apartment with ice cream for the two to share. When Mark had opened the door, he was in a plain white t-shirt and black boxer shorts. As Mark walked over his bedroom to throw pants on, Jack caught sight of the scars and sucked in a shallow breath. 

The scars on Mark’s thighs were a lot worse than the ones Jack had seen on his arms; much more jagged and rough, deeper and crueler. When Mark walked back into the living room, he had his ever present smile on before he saw the look of concern on Jack’s face. 

Jack set the bag of ice cream down on the table and sat as Mark moved to sit close to him, looking at his boyfriend with worried eyes. 

“Mark…” Jack started. He glanced down at Mark’s legs and didn’t fail to see the tension stiffen his boyfriend’s body. He knew what Jack was going to say. 

“You saw them.” Mark said, the tone of his voice making it obvious that he was asking, but rather saying. Jack nodded stiffly and watched in surprise as Mark lifted his pale hands and kissed them. He glanced up into deep brown eyes and saw a look of uncertainty. 

“I...I’ll tell you about them another time, if you...if you want. I’m just not ready today.” Mark said slowly. Jack nodded hurriedly in understanding. He had no plans to push Mark to do something he didn’t want to and he made those thoughts clear. Mark smiled kindly at him and they spent the afternoon eating ice cream and playing video games. 

The third time it happened, it was after Mark came out as asexual. Jack had always had his assumptions. They’d been dating for a good six months and had never once had sex, something he hadn’t really had a problem with despite his curiosity about why. 

Jack wasn’t upset. Rather, he was happy that Mark had finally told him, worried that his boyfriend didn’t see him as physically attractive. They spent a full morning talking about it, Mark explaining what exactly asexuality meant and that he still wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with Jack. Jack was more than okay with that, not caring that the only sexual release he’d be getting was from his own right hand from now on.  

The conversation shifted to other partners Mark had explained his sexuality to and when Jack noticed the way his boyfriend would rub his thighs uncomfortably, Jack realized finally why he had them. 

Jack tried to protest when Mark pulled his shirt off. The taller man didn’t look especially comfortable with the situation, but he reassured Jack that he was ready to show him. Mark slowly twisted his arm to show the neat row of scars running along the upper side of it. 

They were thin and white, some showing rather harshly against the tanned skin of Mark’s arms, other’s healed to the point of blending in almost completely. 

When Mark began to tug down his sweatpants, Jack resisted the urge to gasp. He’d been right about the damage Mark had done to himself the first time he caught sight of the scars. The skin of his boyfriend’s inner thighs were rough with scar tissue. The damage was terrible and Jack gently stroked the skin, stopping when he felt Mark tense. 

“I’m so sorry…” Jack whispered. Mark gave him a soft smile and kissed his forehead, as though Jack were the one with the scars and not himself. 

“It’s okay, Jack.” He said gently. 


End file.
